First Meetings
by chibijem
Summary: The first meeting between the General of the Left Imperial Guard and the Vice Minister of Civil Affairs....


First Meetings

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This story takes place before the series and like the title states, it is the first meeting between two characters. I hope you enjoy it.

"Let him go." Tachibana no Tomomasa called out to a group of youths who held one bedraggled green haired teenager. "He has done nothing to deserve this treatment." The young military officer said; he had been watching the group torment the adolescent and had finally had enough. He normally would not have intervened but something about the bespectacled boy affected him.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" One of the bigger boys asked, showing his bravado.

"I will deal out your punishment here and now." Tomomasa replied, laying a strong hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Baka, you know who this is?" One of the boys' cohorts asked. "He's Tachibana Shoushou-dono. He was just appointed by the Emperor."

"He can't be. Look how he's dressed. Too noble to get his hands dirty." The boy retorted.

Tomomasa sighed, "I can assure you, your comrade is quite correct. I was appointed and I am he of whom your friend speaks." Tomomasa looked into the golden eyes and smiled, trying to assure the boy he was attempting to rescue.

"Prove it."

"If I must." As quick as lighting, Tomomasa drew his sword and sliced though his young adversary's clothes, watching as the cloth fluttered to the ground, leaving the now terrified hooligan in his underclothes. He laughed softly when the group took off, leaving their prey on the ground. He returned his blade to it's sheath and held out a hand to the stunned young man. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Uh….hai." The teenager stammered. "Arigatou…..?"

"Tachibana no Tomomasa."

"Domo arigatou gozaimashta, Tachibana-sama."

"Have they been causing trouble long?" Tomomasa asked.

"They don't like me, I'm afraid."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure. I think it must be because I read all the time or some such thing. They think I'm soft." The youth replied quietly.

"If everyone was the same, this world would be a dull place." The teal haired general said, studying the crowd. "Are you here alone?"

"I am on my way elsewhere."

"Would you like me to escort you?"

"Iie, it is just a short distance." The youth then bowed and ran off.

"Matte!" Tomomasa called out but the boy did not stop. "I didn't catch your name." The words grew faint as he watched green hair disappear into the crowd.

Several days later, Tomomasa was bent over a table in his office, studying a map and listening to one of his soldiers give a report when his aide interrupted. "Gomen ne, Tachibana-sama, but the Minister of Civil Affairs would like a word with you."

"Now?" Irritation plain in his voice. At his assistant's nod, Tomomasa straightened, laying a hand on his lower back and excused his subordinate. "Hai, hai."

He settled at his low desk and waited for his visitors. He plastered a smile on his face when he heard footsteps nearing. His jeweled eyes widened when the minister entered followed by the same youth he had saved in the markets. His smile turned genuine upon seeing the boy. He motioned for them to sit and asked for some tea to be brought.

"Arigatou for taking the time to visit with us, Tomomasa-san"

"I always enjoy speaking with you, Minister."

"Well, I am here to introduce my new Vice Minister, Fujiwara no Takamichi." He looked over at the green haired young man. "The Mikado wants everyone introduced to him."

While the Minister and the general discussed a few matters, Takamichi studied the military man across from him. He could not get the image out of his mind of Tomomasa defending him against those boys. The man across from him was jovial and so different from the harsh man from the marketplace.

"Remember should you ever need anything from the Archives, Takamichi-san is the one to ask. He already knows more than I about where everything is located." The minister laughed then turned to his subordinate. "Takamichi, Tomomasa-san is the one to seek when you have trouble."

"Hai, arigatou, Tachibana-sama." Takamichi bowed and the two left the general to his papers and planning.

"Fujiwara no Takamichi," Tomomasa said thoughtfully, drumming his fingers against his desk.

Two days later, Takamichi was staying late in the archives, putting away some late delivered documents when he was startled by someone calling his name. He turned, arms full of scrolls and books; he saw Tomomasa step out of the shadows. "Tachibana-sama, you scared me." He sighed, closing his eyes in relief.

"What are you doing here so late?" The teal eyed man asked, walking up to the new vice minister.

"I could ask the same of you." Gold eyes peered out from behind glass lenses.

"My meeting ran late." The general sauntered over and took a few scrolls from the vice minister's arms.

"Is there trouble?" Takamichi asked, moving down the stacks, the general following.

"Not really, but it is best to be prepared." He studied the young man as he shelved. "You didn't answer my question."

"These came late and I wanted to get them put away."

"Ah, I see. You like order, everything in it's place."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Takamichi turned an irritated eye to Tomomasa.

"This could have been done in the morning." Tomomasa saw the studious concentration on Takamichi's face. "You should go home and relax. I'm sure your family is waiting for you." He added, fingering a book on the shelf.

Takamichi sighed, "There is no one waiting." He replied sadly.

"No one?" Tomomasa stood from where he was leaning against the bookcase.

"Iie, hahue has been gone for many years and chichiue passed on several months ago. I have no siblings." The golden eyes met teal.

"Gomen ne, Takamichi-san." The general thought for a moment. "Would you care to join me for a meal?"

"I need to finish this." The vice minister reminded him.

"Takamichi, Takamichi," Tomomasa's voice chided. "There is more to life than books, scrolls and duty. You must live not just exist." The advice sincere. "Come, we will find a nice inn and a warm meal. And sake."

"Tomomasa-sama. I've never…." Takamichi blushed.

"You shall have your first sake tonight then." The general tapped his new friend on the shoulder with his fan. When he saw the hesitation in the gold eyes, he issued a challenge. "Prove those boys from the marketplace wrong, show me you can leave all this behind. Live a little." He persuaded.

Takamichi gave the older man's words some thought and finally nodded. He made his way to his office and set the rest of the books on his desk. "I accept your offer." As the two were leaving the palace grounds, Takamichi studied his new companion, moonlight shining off the long, wavy, teal hair. "Are you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Persuasive, taking people under your wing."

Tomomasa put his fan against his chin, "I believe you are the first."

"Why me then?"

"You struck something in me that first day." Tomomasa looked over at him. "I cannot explain it. I just accept this feeling for what it is. It will all be revealed in time."

"Your remarks are cryptic as well."

"You will just have to spend time with me to discover my meaning." Tomomasa smiled.

"I think even if I spent the rest of my life at your side, I would never truly know everything about you."

"You're welcome to try, Fujiwara no Takamichi. I would delight in your company any time you wish to grace me with your presence." Tomomasa entered a dining hall.

Takamichi followed, noticing how well liked the general was. _What have I gotten myself into? Who have I gotten involved with? He is way out of my league personality-wise,_ the young official thought, taking a seat across from Tomomasa. He accepted sake when the general offered it and sipped.

"To first meetings and new friendships." Tomomasa said.

"To new friendships, " Takamichi raised his sake cup and tapped it against the general's. _Let us see where this man leads me……_

FIN


End file.
